


prideful

by Anonymous



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Implied childhood trauma, Other, Switched Hosts AU, basically Pedri scares the shit out of Ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Despite her demon representing pride itself, the only thing she's prideful of is how she's survived for so long with him.





	

During the day and the afternoon, in class, there are words written in Ava’s notes—words that haunt her, scare her and confuse her, for she does not know why he does this; she doesn’t know why he loathes her or what she’s done to make him cause her so much grief and misery.

During the night, she cries and tears stain her pajamas as she tries to wipe them away—but she can’t help it; he terrifies her, and she wishes there was something she could do to end all of this but she can’t find any solution; and so she turns to the corner of her room and whispers quietly, “ _Please_ … go away…”

To Pedri, it’s all fun and games; to him, Ava is just a weak little girl—a child who’s too stubborn to make a pact and won’t listen; and his only way to convince her to make a pact is to scare her into it; so, he chuckles and says, **“ _Pact_.”**


End file.
